gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Dynasty Warriors 9 Legend of Jin
Dynasty Warriors 9 Legend of Jin (真・三國無双 8シュウの伝説, Shin Sangoku Musou 8 Densetsu no Shin) is fourth updated version of Dynasty Warriors 9 the game focus on the Faction of Jin where Sima Yi seize power and his grandson would later founded the Jin Dynasty and explore more depth in the Characters and introduce 10 new characters and character from other faction are not playable while only Jin Characters are only Playable in this version Characters that introduce in Legend of Shu Wei and Wu appear in the game but are not playable Gameplay *Like Dynasty Warriors 9 Following in the footsteps of Toukiden 2, this game will be the be an open world. Players will be able to explore the full scope of the battlefield and visit nearby cities or towns. The map has over 10 unique cities where items and other services may be purchased. *A day and night cycle similar to Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada is implemented. *Weather changes in real time during battles and may hamper the enemy's awareness. *Long-range bow attacks from earlier titles return, though the firing view is in third-person. Can be used to detonate oil cans from afar. *Players can use grappling hooks to invade enemy castles or climb high mountains. *The new state combo system changes the character's attacks depending on their position against surrounding enemies. It comprises three sequential attacks. **'Trigger Attack' - Initiates a combo by rendering an opponent vulnerable through stunning, juggling, etc. **'Flow Attack' - Hits the target with an array of attacks based on their current state. **'Finish Attack' - Finishes up the combo with a powerful attack. *Story Mode Hypothetical Route from Dynasty Warriors 8 will return to the series *Sub-quests include hunting wild animals and fighting with foreign tribes. *New modes of transportation have been added. While the swimming feature is back, players may opt to ride boats to reach distant areas faster. *''Dynasty Warriors 7's dual weapon system remains with various tweaks. *Character growth uses a leveling system reminiscent to the ''Warriors Orochi series. Characters level up to learn skills, and experience can be stored and used for untouched characters. *Characters have three Musou attacks: , R1 + , and + (aerial). They are also given three Musou bars in stock after gaining enough levels. Musou attacks however, no longer generate combo between the freeze caused from the execution towards the actual attack. *When calling a horse with L2, holding it down allows players to call and mount their current horse automatically. Each story stage offers a different type of horse that can be called upon. However, some characters may summon special steeds (such as Red Hare) at certain points in the game. If a specific mount is equipped in other modes, their stats will be transferred to the player's own steed in Story Mode. *The stun physics have reverted to prior titles, with stunned targets being forced into a juggled state upon getting hit instead of suffering attacks normally via grounded state. *The game supports an online ranking feature which shows the total K.O. count p Modes Story Mode Story Mode more focus on the Jin Faction and also focus on individual stories as well Characters *Sima Yi *Sima Shi *Sima Zhao *Deng Ai *Wang Yuanji *Zhong Hui *Zhuge Dan *Xiahou Ba *Guo Huai *Jia Chong *Wen Yang *Zhang Chunhua *Xin Xianying New Character *Guanqiu Jian *Wen Qin *Wen Hu *Chen Tai *Xin Chang *Shi Bao *Hu Fen *Jiang Ban *Jiao Yi *Yang Huiyu Voice Actor Battle List Here is the complete list of battles that you can choose to partake in only Shu Battles are available Category:PS4 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Koei Tecmo Category:Dynasty Warriors Category:PS Vita Games Category:Video Games